No existen los monstruos
by Leeran
Summary: Hay algo que no encaja del todo en Fran, pero Mukuro no puede descubrir qué es. Hasta que finalmente Chrome se da cuenta de la verdad. "Los monstruos no existen", dirán... excepto que sí lo hacen.


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece. Agradezcan al Cielo por eso :D. (No que a mí se me hubiera podido ocurrir algo tan genial).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de todo el Arco del Futuro. ¿Posible OoC? ¿Mención friki y colgada a One Piece? ¿Hints a parejas varias, a pesar de ser un intento de gen!fic?

**Notas: **No pensaba desarrollar esta teoría, de hecho (ya la había mencionado en broma en otro fanfic mío), pero finalmente se dio. Ahahaha, soy una persona ociosa, la verdad. Esto salió más que nada porque el hermoso fanfic de Lexy D Miyu me deprimió, así que quise buscar una teoría más divertida acerca de Fran. Disculpen si esta idea les parece WTF y loca, en serio.

(No vamos a mencionar que originalmente planeaba hacerla un crossover con Dresden Files, lo que habría hecho las cosas más locas, gracias :'D).

**No existen los monstruos.**

Mukuro siempre había encontrado algo extraño en Fran. No podía estar seguro qué era exactamente, pero algo no encajaba del todo en él. Quizás desde un comienzo esa había sido una de las razones por las que lo había escogido: Era un misterio que quería resolver.

Y aunque él, que sabía más que nadie acerca de esos temas, le había dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, nunca había logrado averiguar qué era lo que no encajaba en Fran. Y cuando al fin le llegó una pista a sus manos, no había sido él tampoco quien la había descubierto.

Había sido Chrome.

¿Quién creería que esas ideas infantiles podían llegar a ser ciertas?

**· · ·**

A la Guardiana de la Niebla le encantaba leer. Desde que se había unido a Mukuro no tenía demasiado tiempo para eso, pero cada vez que podía estar sola terminaba con un libro en sus manos.

Al comienzo todos habían creído que la joven leía empalagosas novelas románticas o algo similar, así que nadie se había interesado en sus libros (ni siquiera Mukuro, debía admitirlo). Había sido Chikusa quien había descubierto la verdad, buscando él también algo que leer, y encontrando la amplia colección de libros de fantasía de Chrome. A partir de entonces se había dado cuenta de que la chica en realidad tenía un excelente gusto cuando se trataba de lectura. Y sus intereses tenían poco que ver con el romance, y en cambio estaban mucho más relacionados a la aventura.

En sus libros Chrome había encontrado la primera pista.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a los sonidos de batalla que se escuchaban fuera de su habitación, de la misma forma en que estaba acostumbrada a los gritos y los insultos que también se oían en aquellos momentos. Por lo que nunca habían logrado distraerla de una buena lectura, ya que ella simplemente había aprendido a ignorarlos con el tiempo.

Las intrusiones a su habitación también eran habituales, así que incluso luego del fuerte portazo producido en su propio cuarto, tardó unos minutos en levantar la mirada del libro para ver qué ocurría.

Como de costumbre, sólo había una persona capaz de refugiarse en su habitación.

—Creo que esta vez hice enojar a Chikusa-niisan también —dijo el "intruso", con voz monótona—. Eso es nuevo.

Chrome se fijó en los diversos objetos que Fran tenía clavados en su cuerpo (los cuales incluían hasta un cuchillo de cocina), y, como siempre ocurría, no pudo evitar sorprenderse nuevamente de la falta de reacción que el chico tenía ante estos. Ni siquiera estaba sangrando.

La joven negó con la cabeza y regresó su vista al libro. Aquello ya era cosa de todos los días para ella.

Pero entonces parpadeó extrañada al recordar lo que estaba leyendo (y más específicamente, al fijar sus ojos en una palabra en especial), y levanto la mirada nuevamente para posarla en el ilusionista, quien intentaba evitar que sus dos atacantes tiraran la puerta abajo y lo atraparan en su refugio.

Bueno, esa sería una teoría un tanto curiosa.

**· · ·**

La segunda pista no había sido realmente una pista, sino una forma de recordarle a Chrome aquella idea que había tenido antes.

—No puedo vivir de dulces. —Le había "reprochado" Fran un día— Un héroe necesita comer mejor.

En respuesta, la Guardiana simplemente lo había llevado consigo a hacer las compras, dejándole escoger lo que comerían luego. Ken posiblemente iba a querer arrancarle la cabeza por eso, pero Fran era un adolescente y necesitaba alimentarse bien (_en todo sentido_).

Pero las elecciones del ilusionista se habían basado esencialmente en carne.

—Fran, no podemos comer carne sola.

El chico la miró enarcando las cejas, como preguntando "¿Por qué no?".

—Luffy puede —respondió sencillamente.

—Luffy es de goma.

"_Y no es real"_ añadió Mukuro en sus mentes.

—Claro que lo es, Maestro. Simplemente vive en otra dimensión.

Chrome soltó una risita casi inaudible ante eso. Fran adoraba hacerla reír, lo consideraba todo un logro a decir verdad. Curiosamente era más fácil hacer enojar a la gente que hacerla reír, pero en el caso de Chrome ambas cosas eran prácticamente imposibles.

—No creo que pueda cocinarla —dijo finalmente la joven.

—No me molesta comerla cruda.

La Guardiana lo miró perpleja, y no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente el libro que había leído antes, y cómo una cierta palabra había producido aquella idea extraña que tenía. Tal vez no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

**· · ·**

La tercera y última pista fue la definitiva. Tal vez desde un inicio, si se hubiera percatado de eso, no habría necesitado nada más para darse cuenta de la verdad. Porque era más que una simple pista.

Aquella noche Fran se había escabullido a su habitación, como tenía la costumbre de hacer desde hacía varios años (incluso a pesar de que, luego de un cierto incidente ocurrido cuando el chico aún tenía diez años, Chrome le había pedido que no fuera más. Evidentemente sus palabras no habían importado demasiado).

Normalmente nunca se habría percatado del detalle, pero aquel día no era normal.

En esa oportunidad, Fran con todo el descaro del mundo se había acomodado a su lado en la cama, y la había abrazado tranquilamente, casi como si fuera una almohada más. Ambos sabían perfectamente que lo hacía con la intención de provocar la ira de Ken cuando, a la mañana siguiente, fuera a reclamarle a Chrome por el desayuno (y que todo aquello era una venganza porque el mayor le había robado al ilusionista su porción de carne durante la cena), por lo que la Guardiana simplemente suspiró resignada y optó por no quejarse.

Pero fue esa cercanía la que le permitió darse cuenta del nada insignificante detalle, la confirmación de sus locas teorías. Escuchó atentamente durante unos minutos sin lograr captar nada más que silencio, y al final posó su mano sobre el pecho del chico, para comprobar sus sospechas.

No estaba equivocada.

**· · ·**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de lo que intentó ser un desayuno normal (es decir, sin cadáveres nuevos de por medio), no tardó en desatarse una nueva persecución alrededor de la "Base" Kokuyou. Lo que significó que luego de varias horas, Fran había terminado refugiándose en la habitación de Chrome, _de nuevo_. Al menos en aquella ocasión sólo era Ken quien lo perseguía.

—Maestro, está mal tener perros si no vas a entrenarlos —dijo Fran dirigiéndose a Mukuro, pero hablando lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado detrás de la puerta.

"_Está entrenado para perseguir animales molestos"_ respondió Mukuro, su sonrisa maliciosa reflejándose perfectamente en su voz.

Chrome observó al chico desde su rincón, en silencio, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar aquello que estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza desde hacía varias horas. Y luego de escucharla, Mukuro finalmente lograría averiguar qué era lo que no encajaba en Fran, porque su teoría al final tendría sentido.

Heridas que no sangraban, gusto por la carne fresca, un corazón que no latía, y aquella palabrita que había originado la idea en ella. Sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Fran —llamó la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Eres un zombie?

El ilusionista se volteó a verla, y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Pero al ver que Chrome estaba preguntando seriamente, no pudo evitar responder con un gesto que era muy raro en él: sonrió.

—Vaya. Nunca pensé que la protagonista femenina fuera a descubrir la verdadera identidad del héroe tan fácilmente.


End file.
